


Connection

by Winters_Daughter



Series: Connection [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Avengers Family, Beta Bruce Banner, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Daughter/pseuds/Winters_Daughter
Summary: Alternate universe where wolf's can feel the natural connection between all living creatures.Honestly idk what I wrote, I don't have a summary for it because I don't have a set plot just yet. Itll probably be a bunch of one shots set in this universe.Read if ya want.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Series: Connection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this is going really, so if you have any suggestions please comment!

The first thing Bucky noticed when he woke up was the sharp pain in his lower stomach. Like, ow. He didn't remember getting hit down there. Why did it hurt so bad? The sharp pain lasted for a second, then was replaced by a deep ache that made him want to curl in a ball and cry.

The next thing he noticed, which took a little longer than he was willing to admit, was the thing behind his ear. He carefully touched it with his flesh hand, it was small and circular and felt like metal but it also had this weird aura around it. There wasn't supposed to be metal behind his ear. The only metal thing on him was his arm. 

Hold on. Since when could he sense auras? That's weird. Bucky noted that as a red flag and kept it tucked away as something to complain about to whoever kidnapped him. 

He tried to remember what had happened, why he was here. The last thing he remembered was...was.

He sat up, grabbing his head. Dammit. Why couldn't he remember? What the hell was going on?! 

He looked around, maybe this place would give him some clue as to where he was. It didn't look like a normal room, it was almost circular but not really. it was nice but it was also weird. He was sitting on a big bed (so comfy) that had way too many blankets in way too many colors, but there were dog beds around the room too. Well, they looked too big and way too nice to be real dog beds. Dogs tend to bite or lick their beds so they get all sticky, but these, except for the animal hair, looked untouched and clean. 

The biggest one was a dark blue with red and perfect white pillows. How this thing kept perfect white pillows was beyond him, he couldn't even keep a white shirt clean. There was only one other bed similar in size, this bed was bright red with a million and one dark grey pillows. Who needed so many pillows? Oh, and not to mention it was covered in blond hair. 

The rest of the beds were smaller, but still a lot bigger than dog beds. There was a dark green bed with a single purple pillow, another red bed but with gold pillows instead of grey, a darker red bed with black covering the bottom, and a purple bed with multiple pillows in different shades of purple. 

Someone liked purple. 

There wasn't much else in the room, a few picture frames face down on a small hand built bookshelf. The weird thing was the walls, this place seemed to be underground so the walls were dirt, but when he ran his hand over it the dirt seemed to move. That didn't happen with his left hand though. He was about to mess with it more when someone walked through the door, well entrance. There wasn't really a door, it was kinda just a hole. 

A tall, muscular man with dirty blond hair came in. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. Bucky could feel himself turning red, this guy's muscles had muscles. He forced himself to look at the man's face, he had a sharp jawline and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Steve. It's good to see you're finally awake." Oh man, his voice was deep and rich and did  _ things _ to him. He was so caught off guard that it took him a few seconds to remember that he should probably say something back.

"Um, Bucky. Where am I?" Was it safe to give out his name? Probably not, oh well. At least it was just his nickname. 

Steve smiled, "You're in my village. How are you feeling? Any pain?" 

He was about to say no and ask what he was doing in a village when he's supposed to be in New York, when his lower abdomen reminded him that yes, he was in pain. 

"My stomach hurts pretty bad, and what's the deal with the thing behind my ear? Please tell me it's not to ward off aliens." 

Steve chuckled, "No, no aliens. I'll explain the abscondere later, Tonys the only one who really knows what it is and how it works. Dealing with your pain is more important. I think I know why it hurts, but I'll go get Bruce just to make sure everything's in good shape." With that, he left. Walked right out the hole he came in from, leaving Bucky with more questions than answers. 

Steve came back a few minutes later with a curly haired man carrying a small bag.

"Hello, I'm Bruce. Do you mind if I look at your lower abdomen? I’m pretty sure I know what's going on but I need to check and make sure the changes to your body are happening safely." 

Bucky blinked, thinking. "Changes? What changes? Why am I changing? The fuck did you people do to me?!" 

Steve put his hands up, slowly walking towards him. "Easy now, I'll explain everything as soon as Bruce makes sure you're okay."

Bucky looked at Steve, then Bruce. He slowly nodded, watching everything Bruce did. 

Bruce placed his hands on Bucky's stomach and felt around, kneading his fingers. He focused on Bucky's lower abdomen, mumbling as he worked. After a few minutes he backed away. 

"Everything seems to be fine. If you want a more accurate exam then you can come by my office. Here, take this for the pain," Bruce handed him a small pill and grabbed a water bottle from his bag. He turned to Steve, staring at him for a moment. "I would tell him the basics, then bring him to Tony to help him get used to the connection." 

With that, Bruce left. 

Steve turned to Bucky, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being in New York, I was headed to work, then," Bucky shrugged. "Nothing."

Steve nodded, "Sounds about right. You'll remember more later on, when you've had time to relax. I'm assuming you want to know what Bruce was checking on?" 

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, what did he mean by changes?" 

Steve leaned against the wall across from him. "Uh, have you heard of werewolves?"

“Course I’ve heard of werewolves, who hasn’t heard of werewolves?” Bucky glared at him. “What does that have to do with what happened to me?”

Steve signed. “It’s just easier to explain if you know what werewolves are.”

“Let me guess, you’re a werewolf?” Bucky said sarcastically.

Steve shrugged.

Bucky stared, open mouthed. "You are not a werewolf! They aren’t real!”

Steve opened his mouth, showing his larger-than-normal canines. 

Bucky glared, unimpressed. “Doesn’t mean anything.” 

Steve breathed out harshly, closing his eyes. When he opened them his eyes went from dark blue to light blue and orange swirl. It was magnetizing, he could stare into them for the rest of his life and not care. Steve closed his eyes again and when he opened them, they were his normal blue. 

Bucky gasped. “What the fuck was that?”

“It’s hard to explain. You’ll figure it out eventually.”

“No way, you are  _ not  _ a werewolf!” Bucky said weakly. “You’re a werewolf. What the fuck. I want to go home, let me out!”

Bucky shot up with every intention of running past this psychopath when he was reminded that his body was going through changes and he was in pain. He whimpered as he set back down slowly, his arms wrapped around his lower abdomen.

“You okay, Bucky?” Steve asked, voice filled with worry and concern. "Do you need me to get Bruce?”

“No, I’m fi-” Bucky stared at him. “How did you get over here so fast?”

“We’re faster than normal humans.” Steve explained. 

“You’re faster than, okay. Sure. You’re really a werewolf?” Steve nodded, Bucky was going to pass out. What the fuck. Werewolves were supposed to be myths. Wait, hold on just a second. If Steve was a werewolf, then did that make him…”Wait, am  _ I _ a werewolf?”

Steve made a seesaw motion with his hand. “Sort of. You’re in the process of becoming one.”

“Okay. Alright. So you’re a werewolf. As in, changing to a wolf at the full moon werewolf?” 

Steve grimaced. "Not exactly. Werewolf is just the easiest comparison. We can shift into a wolf, yes, but it's a lot more than what the stories say. Okay, um. As a human, there's male and female. As wolves, we also have male and female but we also have Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Do you know what that means?" 

Bucky nodded, then shook his head, nodding again, then shrugged. "Kinda. Alphas are the big bad protectors right? Betas are like normal people and Omegas are, um, they can have babies?" 

Steve moved his hand in a 'so so' gesture. "Sorta. Alphas are protectors, yes, their job is to protect the pact. Whether that be by fighting against attackers or hunting for food or just being close by. They’re a lot bigger and stronger than betas and omegas. Most Alphas are male, but there are a few females as well. They have some biological problems, but it all works out. Betas are the same as normal humans, only they can still shift. Beta males can only have children with beta females, and women are the only ones who get pregnant. Are you following?”

Bucky nodded, uncertain. 

“Okay, let me know if you need me to clarify something. Omegas do have babies, whether they're male or female, but they're more than just that. They're scent is calming so they're more likely to be the pact doctors or who we go to if we need help. They don’t go as fast as Alphas so they remind us to calm down, to not go so fast, to not worry so much. They remind us to spend time with our young so we don't miss out on their life. They see the world differently than Alphas or Betas. Omegas can be either male or female, they're also protectors but in a different way to Alphas. While Alphas protect the pact physically, Omegas protect the pact mentally. Do I need to slow down?"

Bucky shook his head, but held up a hand to show he was thinking. "So, to put it simply. Alphas are leaders and protectors, Betas are normal, and Omegas are caretakers?"

Steve nodded his head. "Basically, but there's a lot more to it. I left some things out that I will tell you about at a later time.”

“Okay, um. What am I?” Bucky said nervously. 

Steve bit his lip, tilting his head to the side. “I’m not entirely sure, your body isn’t done changing yet.”

“Is that why it feels like my organs are rearranging themselves?”

“Yes, your body is making the appropriate changes to fit which designation you are.” 

Bucky nodded, then remembered something Steve and the doctor said. “You said you knew why it was happening though, do you know what designation I am?”

Steve shrugged. “I have a guess, but we’ll know for certain soon. But there’s something else you need to know about first.”

Oh great, another surprise. “What is it?”

“I want to tell you about the connection."

"Connection? Like, we're all connected?" Aw man, these people are hippies. 

"Yes. Every single living creature has a connection. As a wolf we can actually feel that connection. That thing behind your ear puts up a wall so you don't feel it, normally around the age of 8 a wolf will start to feel this connection so we use those to ease the pups into it. To teach them control so they aren't overwhelmed." 

Bucky touched the circular device. "So if you took this off?" 

"You would feel the connection. However, since you don't feel the pre connection it would overwhelm you to the brink of insanity. So do me a favor and keep it on, yeah?"

Bucky nodded. "Sure thing."

Steve opened his mouth, probably to say more about this connection when he stopped and turned. "I have to go, the others are back from a hunt and dinner needs to be prepared. You can either stay here and rest or come with me and meet everyone." 

Bucky looked at the hole behind Steve. Did he really want to go out there and socialize with a bunch of wolf's? Yes, yes he did. He got up off the bed, almost falling flat on his face. He managed to get his feet under him before he fell in front of Steve, thank God. Luckily the pain wasn’t as bad, so he could move without feeling like his insides were falling out.

Bucky looked around as he followed Steve out of the room. This place looked like something out of a movie. The buildings were made out of wood, all perfectly in line and polished with the names of each building carved above the entrance. Each building had a path connecting it to the main pathway going down the middle and towards the forest. Looking around, he saw a medical building, a butcher building, a building with all sorts of non meat food, a building with supplies, a building for clothes. There seemed to be a small wooden building for everything. 

All along the pathways were flowers and other plants. Each shop had some kind of plant along the sides of it. It was beautiful, in an old timey sort of way.

"This place is amazing." He said, in awe. 

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, it's something. Come on, we're going to the North Gate." 

Gates. Right. There was a big wall that seemed to surround the place, how is it no one has ever found this place?

They walked down the path, away from all the buildings and into a field where some people were tending to crops. Up ahead, near the big gate, was a small group of people with weapons. Obviously that hunting group Steve mentioned.

As they approached the group, Bucky could see their faces more clearly. There was a long haired blond man with muscles even larger than Steve's (he didn’t think that was possible), with one deer over each shoulder. There was another blond haired man with a bow over his chest, he was carrying some rabbits and chatting with a beautiful red haired woman carrying nothing but a few knives. They all stopped talking when they caught sight of him. 

The red haired woman turned to stare at Bucky. Which was kinda creepy, to be completely honest. Her stare was almost hypnotizing, her green eyes piercing through his own blue. 

“We taking in strays now, Stevie?” She spoke, her voice soft and graceful. 

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” Steve chuckled. “This is Bucky. Bucky, this is Natasha. She’s on the council and our main source of what's going on in the world outside. She’s also one of the few Alpha females.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bucky said politely. 

“Likewise,” Nastasha responded. “Do we know what he is yet?”

“We’re fairly positive we do, but we won’t know for sure until tomorrow.” Steve looked away from Nastasha and gestured to the two men standing silently beside Natasha. “Bucky, meet Thor and Clint. Thor is the bigger one, he’s in charge of putting together hunting groups and he owns the butcher shop. Clint is in charge of combat and weapons training. They’re both on the council. 

Thor and Clint looked at Bucky and smiled, he gave a small smile in return. These people seemed to be in charge of this place, which was a little intimidating. 

Clint started walking towards the town. “We better help Wanda get dinner ready. You know how mad she gets when dinner is late.”

“Yes, last time we were late was most upsetting. Best to not make the same mistake twice.” Thor said as he followed after Clint. 

Natasha looked at Steve, raising one perfect eyebrow. Steve stared back at her, unmoving. Bucky made a face, his stomach was starting to hurt again. It felt so weird, not exactly pain but a constant throb. He wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep. 

“You okay, Bucky?” 

Bucky looked up to find Steve staring at him in concern. “Yeah, it just hurts. I think I want to go back to sleep, if that’s okay?”

Steve nodded, “Of course it’s okay. Come on, I’ll take you back to my hut so you can get some more rest.” 

Steve put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and helped him get back to the room he woke up in, Natasha following behind them. He saw Clint and Thor skinning the rabbits on the edge of the field. 

"Hey, uh, Steve?" Bucky asked, Steve turned to look at him. "What are Clint and Thor?"

Steve smiled, "Thor's an alpha, one of the strongest we have and Clints an omega." 

"And they're both on this council thing?

Steve nodded, "We have a few betas on it too. But that's not what you're really asking, is it?" 

"No, I guess not," Bucky shook his head. "You said omegas were caretakers, right?" 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they just sit around and have kids all day. Caretaker has a dual meaning. On one end, it means making a house a home and raising their kids but it also means they are extremely protective. They'll do anything to protect those they love." 

Bucky frowned, confused. "But I thought alphas were the protectors?" 

Steve chuckled. "They are. It's hard to explain. Um, alphas protect in the big ways, like finding food and fighting off attackers. Omegas protect in smaller ways, like making sure everyone stays healthy and doesn't get hurt. Both protect, just in different ways." 

"Um, okay."

"I think it's harder to understand than it is to explain, showing you would be easier." Steve looked at Bucky. "Tomorrow."

They reached a big house with huge flowers surrounding the door and windows. Entering the house he passed by a big living room filled with places to sit and pillows, it looked very comfortable. 

“Here we are,” Steve said, leading them through a door and into the room he woke up in. Steve led him to a big bed, the same bed filled with random colored blankets and pillows. He climbed into the bed.

“I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready, okay?” Steve said, tucking the blankets around him. He felt warm and snug. He was asleep in seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky slowly came to, someone was standing above him and shaking his shoulder. 

“Bucky, wake up. It’s time for dinner.”

“No.” He groaned, dragging out the ‘o’ as he pulled the blankets over his face. 

Steve laughed, “Come on, you need to eat.”

Bucky stuck his metal hand out and flipped him off. No, what he needed was to  _ sleep _ . His stomach still hurt and was killing his desire for food. 

"Don't make me come in there." Steve said, voice filled with amusement. "I'm not afraid to get down and dirty, Bucky." 

Bucky shivered. Stupid Steve and his inappropriate innuendo. He pulled the covers off his face and glared at Steve. The asshole just laughed and took the rest of his blankets off.

Rude. 

He sat up and grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed and used it to smack Steve. It didn't seem to phase him, the punk. He kept smacking Steve while he leaned over him to pick him up. 

"Put me down you heathen." He smacked him again. "I can walk." 

Steve giggled, honest to god  _ giggled _ and grabbed the pillow and threw it behind him back on the bed. "You had your chance for that, time to be carried." 

Bucky crossed his arms and leaned his head back over Steve's arms. "Punk." 

"Jerk." 

"That's a stupid comeback." He said as Steve continued to carry him out of the house and towards a large tent. It had tables underneath it, some covered in different meats and veggies and the rest had chairs with people sitting in them eating. "That all looks good." 

Screw the pain, he was eating. It smelt like heaven. 

Steve carried him over to the food covered tables and, after he moved Bucky so he could hold him with  _ one arm _ , grabbed two plates, he put them on Bucky's stomach and went through the food. He put whatever Bucky asked for on his plate and piled up his own. After they had food he carried him over to a table where Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor were sitting with a few other people. 

Upon seeing him being carried, Bruce immediately sent him a concerned look. "Are you still in pain?" 

Steve placed down the plates, then Bucky. "He lost his walking privileges." 

Bucky rolled his eyes, ignoring the laughter from the others and looked at Bruce. "Nothing I can't handle."

He nodded, "Alright, good. Let me know if it gets worse." At Bucky's nod he went back to talking with Natasha.

The food was pretty good. It was some of the deer from earlier, straight from the Forest surrounding the village. It was so different from the processed meat back home. More juicy, easier to chew, more flavor, although that's probably more so the cook than the meat. Whatever, it was still good. 

"So, Bucky, was it?" He looked up to see a handsome brunette looking at him. "Tell me about yourself. What you like, don't like. The sorts."

"Um," Bucky blinked. 

"Don't mind Tony," Steve said, wiping his mouth. Bucky couldn't help but stare at the way his jaw moved as he ate. "He's just nosy." 

Tony stuck his tongue out at him. "You're no fun, Cap. I just wanna get to know the handsome man who'll be bunking with us." 

"Bunking with you?" Bucky asked. Wait, the giant room he woke up in and then fell asleep in, it belonged to these people? "You all share that room?" 

"Sure do, Buckaroo." Tony said with a wink. 

"Tony," Steve warned, Tony rolled his eyes and laughed as he got up and followed the others somewhere. Steve turned to look at him, now done with his food. "We all have our own separate rooms but sometimes there are days when you just need to be with your family. So, we all share." 

Bucky nodded. That made sense, Becca used to sneak into his room when she was younger, then again when she was older to remind herself that he was alive and okay. "Will I get my own room or am I just staying in there?" 

Steve tilted his head and hummed. "Well, that all depends on you. You're more than welcome to stay there, I don't think any of us would mind, but if we all agree then you can. There's a few spare rooms, if you want to stay there, that is. We could just as easily build you a little cabin." 

"A cabin?" He squeaked out. Steve nodded. "No, no, that's way too much. I don't mind staying in the room, or getting my own. Whichever works best." 

Steve nodded, "Okay then. I'll talk to the others later in private to see what they think. But it's getting late, we should get to bed." 

Bucky looked around, it seemed like mostly everyone had gone to their own house. A few people already started cleaning. Bucky yawned, suddenly overcome with exhaustion, he accepted Steve's offer to carry him back to bed, because apparently he hasn't earned his "walking privileges" back. 

Turns out it was one of those special nights, so by the time Bucky and Steve got to the room everyone was already there. He saw Thor curled up in the big bed with the most pillows, not wearing a shirt. He quickly looked away from his delicious arms and saw Clint smirking at him from the purple bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt  _ or  _ pants, luckily he was wearing boxers. Tony was on the red and gold bed and Bruce was on the green one, both in a similar state of dress as Clint. Natasha was the only one covered, she wore a gown that went down to her knees and was in the deep red and black bed. 

Steve placed Bucky on the same bed he woke up on, then proceeded to take off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest that Bucky wanted to  _ lick _ . He walked over to the biggest bed, besides the one Bucky was currently on, and flopped down, giving a soft sign as he made himself comfortable. Bucky decided to follow his lead and move some pillows around so he could cocoon himself into the blankets. 

They all mumbled goodnight and, with a simple call of "Lights." the room went dark. Bucky laid still, listening to the other occupants breathing as, one by one, it evened out and they fell asleep. 

Bucky closed his eyes, and he too fell asleep. 


End file.
